Stress Relief
by meghan.x
Summary: Final exams are tough. Especially when you are in college. That's when Ricky takes it in his own hands and gives Amy a bit of 'stress relief' Ricky/Amy. Citrusy or fluffy. Whichever way you look at it. Oneshot.


**Title: **Stress Relief

**Rating: **Mature or Teen. Depends on how you look at it.

**Paring: **Ricky/Amy.

**Warning:** Major sexiness. Juss' thought I'd let ya'll know. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just Danielle and Ally. All credit goes to Brenda Hampton. I just simply wrote this story.

**Summary: **Short one-shotFinal exams are tough. Especially when you are in college. That's when Ricky takes it in his own hands and gives Amy a bit of 'stress relief' Ricky/Amy. Citrusy/fluffy. Pretty sexy if I do say so myself. ;)

**A/N: Hey readers! OK, so this is my very first Ricky/Amy ONESHOT! Can you believe it? So, I hope I do alright. Anyways, on my profile I have some banners of my stories if you want to check them out! Well, happy reading. : )**

**Ps. I'm so sorry if I got a bit of the timeline messed up. I needed to get this off my mind. **

* * *

_Amy._

"I can't do this. My head feels like it is going to explode." I ran my fingers through my hair, then wincing when it worsened the headache.

"Yes you can, Amy Juerguns. You are going to do fine." Ally rubbed southing circles on my back.

"Of course you will. You are going to do amazing on these and then we can go out and celebrate afterwards!" Danielle added in the background as she continued to curl her hair in myself and Ricky's bedroom.

Danielle and Ally were my new found best friends. They are crazy and they sure know how to make me laugh. I wouldn't trade them for the world. I met Ally on campus within my first week here. I was walking through the quad, struggling to while holding a large amount of books in my hands when Ally came rushing over asking if I needed any assistance. Of course, I graciously took the offer and we got talking. Then about a month later, Ally and I were attending a frat party. Magically, in a drunken haze, we met Danielle and now we are inseparable. They have helped me through my first year and I could not be more grateful.

"Yay! Clubbing!" Ally exclaimed. She ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair and began going into details on how she needed to go shopping soon.

"I don't have time to think about shopping and after finals. I need to live in the present, thank you very much." I groaned and continued reading.

"Oh loosin' up a little, Juerguns. You have been studying and worrying so much lately, you have a serious stress breakout." Danielle laughed as she added the final touches of hairspray to her hair.

"I will let loose when I'm done."

"You need to stop worrying so much. Poor John has been with his daddy more then his mommy lately." Ally laughed.

"John loves being with Ricky so I don't think he's complaining." I chuckled then turned around to face the girls. They were both fully ready to go out for supper while I was still in my sweat pants and Ricky's t-shirt. This coincidently has 'Underwood' on the back.

Ricky and I had started dating when I was seventeen. We had our moments but we still kept it going. He says he's going to marry one day and I hope to god he does. He has grown and matured beyond comprehension. He is still the same, yet totally different. He still gives me that sexy smirk and he can be so sarcastic you want to slap him silly, but he is the most loving guy. He has definitely changed his ways and I can tell he is happy about that.

After high school, Ricky became manager at the butcher shop. Before I graduated, Ricky purchased an apartment which I lived in half the time. Now, Ricky, myself and John all have residence here.

John has grown before our eyes. He is a so adorable and even though he doesn't exactly know what I'm doing, he is still supportive of me. It makes my heart melt. I still wish I could spend more time with him though but in the end, my career will be better for all of us.

"We know that Ames, but will you at least come out for dinner with us?" Ally whined.

I groaned. "Sorry guys. I'll go another time." I spoke firmly.

"Whatever. Call us when you stop stressing." Danielle spoke bitterly and both of the girls walked out the door.

I let out a frustrated scream and ran my fingers roughly through my hair.

_Ricky. _

"Have a nice day." I called out after the now non-frustrated customer. I was sure a charmer.

I went to the back room and began organizing files; something I have needed to do for quite sometime but never have gotten around to.

I called my mom to check on John and just as I began getting into my work, the front door chimed and I heard my name being called by what sounded to be two girls. I raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the back. I walked into the front and was greeted by the semi-annoyed faces of Danielle and Ally.

"Can I help you?" I questioned, smirking at their clearly annoyed faces. I wasn't sure if they were annoyed with me or what was happening.

_What did I do? Hmmm. _

"Your better half is straight flipping. She is so stressed, Ricky. She has been blowing us off for weeks now and as a boyfriend, it is your job to help her out. I suggest you go over there and…distract her." Danielle winked.

I smirked and shook my head. "I know Amy's stressed but I don't think it's a good idea for me to go over there and interrupt her study time. I value my life."

"Ricky-fucking-Underwood, get your ass over to your apartment and give your girl some stress relief. If you also value your goods," she gestured towards my boys, "then I suggest you do as we ask. Plus, who are you to turn down some good 'ol alone time with your girlfriend. Imagine the possibilities with her being so stressed and annoyed, taking it all out on you."

Again with the winking.

I blinked and then let my mind slowly drift into the gutter.

_Going to help Amy de-stressed actually sounded better and better each second… _

"I shall go clock out." I winked and left the two snickering girls.

When I came back out, they were both gone. I told my workers I would be back later, grabbed my leather jacket, and headed down the street towards the apartment.

_

* * *

_

_Amy. _

After I took my Advil, my headache slowly started to fade, but not fast enough. Before I could even begin to re-focus on my studies, I swore I heard a noise.

_That put my ears on red-alert because I would prefer to see my murder in-case I was alive after he tried to kill me._

I laughed at myself and listened but…nothing. Heh, I must be hearing things.

I hadn't begun the second sentence when I felt hot breath on my neck. "Hi baby." Ricky whispered, and I shivered at the sensation of his hot breath tingling the back of my neck.

I bit my lip and leaned against him. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work? What about John? Oh, is it already time for you to come home for supper?" I babbled on.

Ricky laughed, "You really are stressed, aren't you_?_"

I nodded and moaned when I felt Ricky's cold finger tips running up my warm arm. He chuckled and kissed behind my ear. I knew this was going places and I had to study so I couldn't let this go any further.

"We shouldn't do this." I whispered, and then whimpered when I felt his stubble against my neck.

"And why not?" Ricky purred.

_He fucking purred. Damn._

"I have to study and then cook supper then laundry then study." I spat out quickly.

"That can wait, Amy. You need to have to _de -stress._" Ricky ran his finger along my cheek, and I closed my eyes. The sensation was crazy. His hot breath on my neck, his stubble in the same place, his cold finger tips running along my heated skin. It was all too much.

"Just let go, Amy." He pushed my chair out and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against mine. I opened my eyes and was met with the deep, lustful gaze of Ricky. He smirked against my lips and then crashed our lips together.

Hard.

_Oh, that's not the only thing that seems to be hard. _

I leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and moaned.

"Jesus." He cursed.

I laughed deviously. "Actually, the names Amy."

Slowly, he began to rock against me and I knew then, there was no turning back.

"Studying." I let out in a low gasp. I knew we needed to stop. We were headed for a point of no return.

"No studying. Just let go." Ricky murmured softly, barely enough for me to hear.

I fisted my fingers in his dark, short locks and pulled slightly, enjoying his reaction. He gasped in pleasure. I felt good knowing that _I _did that to him.

Even though I never would bring up his old hook-ups or girlfriends, I still felt a little jealous. They had him before. But of course, I had him now. I let everyone know and he did the same. If it wasn't me wearing his shirts or jackets, or him kissing me in public, it was bragging to everyone about how much we loved each other.

_I'm not gunna' lie, I have an immense amount of satisfaction when I bring him to his breaking point, causing a large amount of pleasure to wash over him. I always think to myself every time, I did that. Wow, I'm weird. _

That is the point where I knew I couldn't stop now even if I tried, I was into deep and I wasn't fighting to get out.

I enjoyed drowning in Ricky.

"God, I need this as much as you do." Ricky grunted.

"I know." I smirked and slowly and gently bit down on his shoulder. I knew it made him crazy.

"That is it Amy Juerguns." He laughed and aggressively threw me on the bed.

_I liked the whole caveman thing. _

He climbed on top of me, sitting in between my legs and kissed me gently, bringing all of our lust to a halt.

"So you want to keep studying?" He smirked my favourite smirk…his sexy smirk.

"Screw studying." I moaned as he began rocking against me.

"Finally." He laughed and kissed me passionately.

*%*

"How you feeling?" Ricky asked his absentmindedly ran his fingers down my arm. I was tucked into his side under the security of the comforter and his embrace, basking in the warmth and sensual contact.

"Absolutely de-stressed."

* * *

_Complete. _


End file.
